The Red Mist
by Pen-Woman
Summary: What if Naruto run away from his home. What if Naruto were saved by none other than young Haku and Zabuza and took him in, they trained together, got strong together and their bond keeps on growing. he had a great life but...soon, his past will come to haunt him when the Leaf Shinobi had come for a mission. What will he do if they try to take him back? What can he do?
1. Little Fox Found A Place to Call Home

**Little Fox Found A Place to Call Home **

"Human Talk"

'Human thought'

"**Human Yell**"

"_Demon Talk_"

'_Demon Thought_'

"**_Demon Yell_**"

*Flashback*

Abuse

For every child who cries at night, alone with shame and pain and fright.

For every child who wants so much, to only feel a gentle touch.

For the beaten child, who cries in pain, whose tears run silent, like the rain.

For the child used to satisfy lust, who never learns to love or trust.

For the child taken from her home, and made to feel so all alone.

For the child whose home is just a shell, where life becomes a living hell.

For the child who smiles but cannot feel, because of scars too deep to heal.

For every child who yearns for love, I hope and pray to God above.

To hear your cries and heal your pain, and give you back your life again….by Kathy Williams.

I do not own Naruto…sadly it belonged to our beloved Sensei Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The Land of Water, it's oriented toward the element of Water, the weather's today is cool and full concealed by the snowy mist make it hard for the weary travelers to see. The entire land from far and wide are covered in white snow, trees are leafless, and the animals are hibernating, sleeping the entire winter till the day when spring comes while the Villagers are in their comfortable home with nice, warm fire warming them up from the harsh winter and enjoying each other's company like a happy family…aside from small bundle who's settling in hollow of a tree trying his hardest to burying himself in thin blanket that could protect him from the cold.

The little bundle is poor and cold boy, his clothes is stained with dirt and dried blood from the old wounds and torn as well even his sandals are in shreds. His skin is burning him with horrible pain from the cold that turn his once tan skin into blue, the blanket didn't provide any protection from the cold, and it's ragged and very thin barely covering half of his body. The boy buried his face in his lap and hugged his knees to his chest to warm his body but instead he shivered and quickly hugged his knees closer and brings his blanket closer too.

The boy lifts his head slightly up to check the weather outside from the hole and revealing his face. He has spiky golden hair like the sun, blue eyes that can outmatched the sky and the ocean and three whisker-like marks on each side of his cheeks that resembles of little fox kit. He shivered again as the wind blew inside as he hugged his knees closer.

"I-I-It's s-so co-cold" the poor shivered boy mumbled and his voice is hoarse and weak.

His name is Uzumaki Naruto, a boy who has no knowledge of his heritage or no idea who's his real parents is, he has been tolerated in name calling, physical and mental abuse from the Villagers of Konoha for as long as he remembers, never know why they did or why did he do deserve this? He's been neglected, shunned, unwanted…unloved by everyone. He desired for gentle touch and loving embrace from Mother, and the caring and compassionate Father to shield him from harm but sadly none will give him the yearning he desired but to leave him alone of what he deserve which he doesn't know what or why.

"I-It doesn't ma-matter right now I ran aw-away and I'll I'll n-n-never come back!" Naruto mumbled with no regret in his tone.

That is right, Naruto ran away from his Village of Konohagakure where he'll never return, his Village was never his home, it was nothing but prison that he been tortured every day when he had enough. He recalled the day where he walked away his old and painful life for good.

*Flashback*

"Where is it?" said a man with pitch fork, panting from all the running.

"I just saw him went past here" said another with Kunai, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Maybe he went that way, he couldn't get far" this time a woman who said it with crazed look in her eyes.

"Let's go before the Demon escape" said person and the mop of angry Village dash to the direction to find the Demon worthy of beating.

The angry mop didn't take notice that said Demon has used the Transformation Jutsu that turned him into as part of the wall of the building behind him, once the coast is clear he called off his Jutsu, he puff and gasp try to regain his breathing and calm his beating heart. He looked at where the mob once stood and scowled and gritted his teeth, the pain from inside is so much worse than anything he had felt and always there, never to leave him like some kind of curse to forever never be removed like scar.

'Why?...why do they…I never did anything wrong and yet they…keep" he wouldn't cry, he refused to cry, he already shed so many tears till it's dry and it hurt him…it hurt him so much. It's no use thinking now, he commented, if he stays any longer the mob might find him so he quickly but quietly run as his small legs could carry him.

After he successively escaped from the Villagers, he's walking back to his apartment peacefully without getting caught but tonight his feet had dragged him elsewhere and instead he ended up standing in front of the closed Village's gate.

He don't know why did he come here in the first place but something tells him that his feet didn't drag him by a chance. He gazes at the gate with unreadable expression and then his eyes suddenly gone wide with realization when he thought of something that he never he thought of before.

Run away!

That what he should've done run away from all this madness, all this confusion, and all this pain, to run away where he can maybe can free from it all…right? Is it running away is the only solution to get away from everything he had been suffering for so long, then that mean he'll leave a few people who they're only ones that they cared about him, Old Man Hokage, Iruka-Sensei, and Inu-kun, only three people out of thousands of Villagers who hates his existence.

He thought if he runs away he'll leave those three people who cared for him and leave and adventure to the unknown, on the other hand he can be free from everything and start something new and find a place where he can call home and…a family who can love him without being thrown away or shunned, he can be himself.

He bends his head down; his hair shadowing his eyes and his lips is thinned line as he debating in his mind if he's doing what is right. His body, mind, and heart can't take much longer than this if he stays he'll go insane but if he runs away he might have a slightest chance to find a place to call home.

After long debate, Naruto had final made his decision he'll run away…but the big question is how? He thought he can use Transformation Jutsu to turn himself into any animal but the problem is that Anbu are lurking everywhere even hid Jutsu requires constant emission of Chakra while mentally maintaining the form the Anbu can track him like finding a needle in haystack but if he hide his Chakra the Anbu won't find him but this skill requires skills and experience to develop such technique and most of all he's an Academy Student, they only learn the basis of Chakra but how to control it is a different story. Although, Naruto's Chakra appear more advanced than of a normal child, he knows because he experience it it's like his Chakra level is High-Ranked Chuunin and maybe he still escaped without being spotted.

'Well, it's worth to try'

With that thought he turned into small feline, he made sure he hid his Chakra and then he tottered, as he tottered to the gate when he spot a small opening on the gate, big enough for him to fit, just his luck. He looked around making sure no one saw him before he squeeze his way out and dashed off.

He couldn't believe it, he did it. He actually escaped from this hell hole and plastered a cat like grin as he sprint away without turning back.

*End Flashback*

Naruto starting to cough hard that he thought that his throat is on fire and he can feel his body already losing to the cold and about to shut down, already giving up on him as losing of consciousness.

He tried to fight it but even his mental strength has no power left to stand-up and fight, the cold winter has weaken him and pushing him to eternal sleep which he'll never awake to see the next light of dawn again. His eyelids are too heavy to keep them open and his warm, pure blue eyes has lost its color, turning into dull grayish blue as if all life in it is gone. Naruto don't die like this not after he fled from that hellhole of his Village just to die here but his body is failing him. With one last strength has left in him had died down causing him to fall on soft ground with soft thud and lay there lifeless.

* * *

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

Naruto can feel his heart beat like drum in perfect motion and feeling alive which made him confused in his sleep.

Somehow, he feel warm again as he snuggled closer on his…bed, now he is confused even more and he want his eyes to open already so he can find out what's going on. He groaned in irritation as he finally made his eyes open slowly and two cerulean orbs has been exposed. He blinked few times to clear the blurriness from his eyes till it's clear, he look above him is dark sky filled with sparkling stars and crescent moon glowing brightly on night sky, providing a light path for the weary travelers and warm feeling lulling them to sleep. Naruto is confused at this; he thought for sure that he's going to die in the coldness but instead he feel cozy and warm and his body has regain life once more, so the big question is how?

"Oh! I see you're awake" a soft voice startle Naruto a bit and looked to see a feminine looking boy with big dark brown eyes, shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, wearing a short blue kimono with light blue edges and a dark grey split skirt.

"How are you feeling now?" the girly boy spoke again with worry look in his eyes that something Naruto never used to see, he's not sure how to answer him back or if he should trust him as well.

"What's matter? Did the cold freeze your tongue or somethin', kid" another voice alerted Naruto again that coming from his left. He craned his neck to see a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He donned the village's standard uniform and flak jacket and his forehead protector is putted sideways on his head with symbol of Kirigakure and he masked half of his face with bandages. He choked when the man look at him with beady eyes like demon but regardless this man look viciously scary and teasing remark, the look in his eye look bit of worry like the boy.

Naruto is confused by these strangers till it came to him, it all make sense now these strangers must've found him and saved his life from dying. He slowly sits himself up when a boy stopped by putting his hands on his shoulders.

"No, you shouldn't get up, you need to rest" said boy. Naruto want to protest but his body still haven't recovered completely yet and let the boy push him back to his bed.

"What…what happened to me?" his voice is sore with cold that he choked and cough, the boy quickly got a canteen, he lift Naruto up and pass the canteen to his lips and Naruto drink the water greedily, he feels relieved that his throat no longer hurt him and contented to have water filling him in. The boy pulled the canteen, pleased to see the blond boy is content, he put away his canteen and put Naruto back on his bed.

"We found you on tree hollow, you were trembling badly and your skin turn blue so we saved you" the boy smiled softly that he's happy to see him okay.

"How long did I sleep?" Naruto asked again.

"About a day, but you made quite a fast recovery" Naruto detect a surprised tone that he never seen anything like this before. Naruto wasn't look so surprised, he sometimes doesn't know how his injuries heal, no matter how deep or bad the wound is, the next day there gone, no wound not even a scar as if it were never there, the man on the other hand has this knowing eyes as if he knew what this boy really is but stay silent for a moment. The girly boy smiled again that makes his face glow.

"Well, it doesn't matter now; the important is that you're okay. Why don't you sleep for the night after all you need all the rest you can need" he said and Naruto didn't need to be told twice and so Naruto nodded, he thanked him and closed his eyes and sweet slumber overwhelmed him.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto groaned as the morning sunlight hit on his face rendering him to wake, he blinked and sat up, he yawned and then looked around noticing he's not in hollow tree but an open area where snow glittered like diamonds by the sunlight's ray with few critters emerge from their home to begin their day, all in all it's a beautiful scenery.

Naruto try to remember what happened last night by scratching his head and blinked the foggy sleepiness away till he remembered. Last night, he was been saved by two strangers, one boy who look like a girl and large masked man who found him. he looked around to find them till he feel something soft touching his leg, he look down a snow white rabbit with ruby eyes staring back at him, Naruto blinked as the rabbit twitch his pink nose and flapping his right ear. After they stare at each other, the rabbit tottered slowly to Naruto till he put his head on Naruto's hand, asking for petting, Naruto is surprised by it and did what the rabbit wants, he caress his silky furry coat and smile appear on his face to see the animal pleased.

"Kōsetsu* likes you a lot" Naruto looked up quickly to see a familiar face, a boy smiled down on him and carrying woods.

"Kōsetsu?"

"That's his name…I found him injured and heal back to health and ever since then, he's been following me around so I took him with us" he smiled softly, obviously remembering that time.

"Oh! That's a nice name for him" said Naruto and when the rabbit heard him praising his name, cuddling him more, they both laugh at affectionate bunny.

"C'mon, we're making nice hot stew" the boy exclaimed.

A moment later, the large man return with dead deer and pull out the vegetables they have found. And an hour later, the stew was finished and they all sat quietly eating their stew in silent, Naruto keeps on eating and glancing at the large man next to him with curious look of a kitten. The man has removed his bandage to eat and revealing he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth whenever he open his mouth to take a bite of his stew, the large notice the boy's stare before and spoke annoyingly.

"Has anyone ever told you are rude to stare" he said bluntly and Naruto averted his gaze faster than the blink of the eye and embarrassing blush marred on his cheek to be caught so easily.

"Sorry" he mumbled and the man snorted.

After finishing their stew, they all sat together in silence except for Kōsetsu who's happily munching his greens that the boy brought for him. After what seem like hours passed, the girly boy spoke first.

"What were you doing in there out in the cold? Are you lost?" Haku asked twice. And then Naruto panicked, he knew that one of them will ask that question soon. He wished that the earth he's sitting on could open up and swallow him up before he decide on answering it to him, maybe he could lie to avoid any further question.

"I think the better question is…why he ran away?" the large man said causing Naruto to gap like fish with face like 'how did he know!?', the man look at him with mask on also with look that say 'I already know' while the girly boy look shocked.

"In Snow Country, blond hairs are highly rare around here, which means you're from another Village, from another Country. So spill it" the man had his eyes narrowed which Naruto had zero chance to avoid this. He tighten his knuckles hard on his shredded pants as his shoulders begin to shake, the boy next to him look at him worriedly as he about to comfort him when the large man silent him with glare and the boy sat silently with his face frown. They all waited for the blond boy to fuss up now and after a long moment Naruto finally spoke.

"Yeah, I ran away so what" he then look at him with fierce look on his face that no kid his age should make that face.

"I didn't regret it, I chose to run away because every day on every hour I get thrown out, mugged, throwing rocks at me, shunned by everyone, and get chased around about half the Village like an animal…but you know what's funny…that I didn't do _anything_ to _them_ and yet they keep go on, _punishing_ me for something _I_ did which I don't know of" Naruto ended with pained expression and the silent greeted them once more, the boy who watched and listened to his story of his life and how he's been going through that made his heart cringed in pain because…he know what's like to feel…unwanted and as for the large man, there no expression on his face as if he didn't scowl or upset or sadden by it, just the look of overall unaffected face. The man sighs.

"The world we live in is corrupted to the point where it's impossible to fix" he stated making the boys look up in confusion and the man continues as he stares at Naruto.

"You honestly don't know why?" he got his answer when he sees in the boy's eyes that he has no idea why so he proceeds.

"Well, since you're outside of the border I guess there's no point of holding secret now" he said as get himself comfortable and Naruto still no idea what's he talking about till the man spoke again.

"Have you ever heard of Bijū?" he was pleased to see the boy nod and replied.

"Yeah, they're Tailed Beasts with pure Chakra with immense strength, I heard story about them, there's even one that attacked the Village I ran away from"

"And when your Village did got attacked and who it was?" he asked.

"It was seven years ago and the monster was the Nine- Tail Fox, Kyūbi. But I don't see what this got to do with me?"

"Just shut up and listen…as I've expected I heard from people that the Kyūbi attacked the Village seven years ago and not one Shinobi could lay scratch on him, the Kyūbi had gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, giving no chance of defeating him…except there one thing that can defeat a monster like them is by sealing them" then the man frowned in disgust.

"Are they this powerful to be sealed away?" the girly boy asked with eyes wide in fascination.

"Yes, but these Bijū are too powerful to be sealed in animate object. No, their Chakra is so massive is unstable so they decided to seal them in something alive…like humans" gasps was heard to discover such horrible truth.

"These numbers of people who were chosen to be the Jailers for the Bijū are called Jinchūriki; they exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. But the people don't see them as Jailer but they see them as monsters in human form they believe in thus shunned them, leaving them to defend on their own without help from anyone" he ended.

"…But, that's still doesn't explain what this have to do with me!" Naruto exclaimed still not getting it.

"You said the Kyūbi attacked the Village seven years ago, they couldn't defeated it so they sealed it instead is it…now answer this…in what day did the Kyūbi attacked your Village?"

"Um…they say in October 10th the same day when I was born" he answered. The man didn't say word just kept staring at the boy, waiting for him if the boy fathom on what he's trying to say. Minute pass and finally Naruto realize it as his eyes widen.

"Wait…you don't think that I…that I'm…NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I…"

"You were born the same day as the Kyūbi attacked the Village and he is the strongest out of all Bijū, the only way to defeat such a monster is by sealing to the only living thing he can find and that is you! And that's the only reason why your Village despise because you are and you will forever be a Jinchūriki!" every word is harsh and cold like a blade but it everything he said was all true.

Naruto stood still like a statue, frozen in shock with his eyes are wide and hectic, his body shake violently while his mind try to find the possibility that none of it these are real, but no matter how much he try to deny it and at the same time he finally found answer that he's been dying to know after asking himself why.

The reason why the Villagers acted this way? The reason why treated him like dirt? The reason why they shunned him from everything he can never have? To them he's a monster that they fear, the monster who almost eliminate the Village seven years ago but the only thing he didn't do any of this, he was just born at the wrong place at the wrong time and now he had to live through this abuse and hate for the rest of his life and all because of the crime that's the Kyūbi commented.

Then Naruto heard a shuffle of packing and look up to see the two strangers who saved him are packing their things and about to leave or better yet leaving him. He bit his lip, he should've known, he had high hopes that these people are kind ones but they probably saved him out of pity and leave him on his own since he's healed that's must their attention all long…alone, that what he meant to be…alone.

"What are you sittin' around here for?" a gruffly voice startle Naruto and quickly looked up, facing two strangers with their backpack on their back, looking at him as if they expecting something of him. The masked man see Naruto is not moving has stifled a sigh and Haku smiled spoke for him.

"Since you have nowhere to go, why don't you come with us then?" Naruto blinked and blinked, try to absorb each word to his brain, and repeat the same sentence over and over of what the boy said, the man see the boy is not moving and didn't say a word, and spoke gruffly and annoyingly.

"Do you want note or somthin'? You're coming with us and I don't want to hear any whining or crying, you're coming with us weather you like it or not" before the man can predicate, Naruto enfold around the man's leg since he's too tall. He was surprised and shocked for sudden embrace from the boy and he feel something wet on his pants, the boy is crying but by the look from where he's standing he can see the boy is smiling as well.

Naruto leaped like leopard and held the man's leg like monkey, he's overflowing with tears as his grip tighten, holding him as if he makes sure that all this is real and not some twisted Genjutsu playing trick on him like some sick joke. But as he held him, he realizes from depth of his mind and his heart that these two strangers have accepted and what's more they want him to come along on unknown journey to wherever they're going. He was so overcome with happiness, joy, relief, and recognition as more tears rain down on his whiskered cheeks. The boy smiled, holding Kōsetsu and the man turn away from the boy but clearly deep down he feel himself happy too.

"Alright alright, enough with mushy stuff wipe your snot and let's get a move on, we need to get to our destination before nightfall, let's go" he said grumpily, pushing Naruto off of him but not too rough and begin to walk followed by boy carrying his snow white bunny and lastly Naruto.

Naruto used his hands to wipe his tears away but he kept his smile while his heart flutter with joy, this has to be the most happy moment that he will never forget from these two people who not only they saved him from brink of death but they saved him from dark loneliness that he's been struggling to get free. As he enjoy this feeling when he realize he didn't know their names yet.

"Hey! I didn't ask your names so…who are you, guys?"

"My name is Haku, it's very nice to meet you" said Haku politely and soft smile on his face.

"Zabuza!" spoke Zabuza.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, it's very nice to meet you…Haku…Zabuza"

* * *

And that's rap folks, this story I replace Naruto the Demon Knight to this. I hope my readers will like this story; see you all next time on The Red Mist.

Japanese Translation to English:

* Kōsetsu = Snowflake.


	2. Red Mist of Death

**Red Mist of Death**

"Human Talk"

'Human thought'

"Inner Sakura"

"**Human Yell**"

"_Demon Talk_"

'_Demon Thought_'

"**_Demon Yell_**"

*Flashback*

Disappearing From Existence

Here I am, do you see me, I'm where you last left me, standing on the edge of the background.

No I'm not gone I'm still around, my voice echoes through your mind, you think I'm still there but I'm fading through time.

I dream of friendships with someone new, though long for those that I once knew, did I force this distance, was I the one to change, if only I could stand in your gaze again.

Time pushes on now I must go the shell you once knew now you no longer know….by NiaG.

I do not own Naruto…sadly, but it belonged to our beloved Sensei Masashi Kishimoto.

Disclaimer: Strong and smart!Naruto, OOC, and there will be few changes in Naruto Saga, enjoy!

* * *

The river is dull gray as if it has no life in it or it was never blue before, the mist is completely covering everything making it hard to see where you going or high possibly can get anyone lost in this foggy maze, except for one lonely boat sailing on calm and eerie river with silent motion besides the creaking from the boat.

As the old man steer through the heavy mist with cautious, the people who are occupied on the boat are not just ordinarily travelers or a merchant. One is an old man wearing straw-hat and glasses and even others are Ninja.

One old man wearing a straw hat and small glasses goes by the name of Tazuna he comes from the Village Hidden in the Wave. One man with silver color hair and a mask that covered three-quarter of his face, and only his left eye is exposed is known as Hatake Kakashi. A beautiful young woman with wavy black hair and two gorgeous ruby eyes as Yūhi Kurenai. Three boys no older than twelve years old, one with round sunglasses and his lips been covered by his coat is name is Aburame Shino, the other one with cute white puppy in his jacket is Inuzuka Kiba and his pup Akamaru and last boy has raven-haired with strange hairstyle and intense black eyes goes by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Then there are two girls who are Kunoichi one with long pink hair and emerald eyes that suit her name well Haruno Sakura, and then there another who's very timid but anyone can sense a kind demeanor coming from her. She had short dark blue colored hair and pearly white eyes with hint of lavender and her name is Hyuuga Hinata. And they come from the Village called Village Hidden in Leaves and here on an important mission.

About couple of hours ago, Team 7 had given them a simple C Rank Mission from Lord Hokage to escort Tazuna back home but they're not going alone so by the Hokage's order Team 8 will go along with them since Team Kakashi is short on one teammate which threw off the balance. Only with time they could find a suitable companion to fill in the gap before the start of the Chuunin Exam.

Sasuke doesn't care about this whole teammate business as long this teammate doesn't get in his way to become strong and reach his ambition. Sakura's mind is total turbulence ever since that _happened_. When they were attacked by two men who call themselves Demon Brother two A-Level Rouge Ninja were sent to kill their client Tazuna before he reach home, Sakura cringed as her mind is playing the event that happened.

*Flashback*

Sakura is frozen stiff, she couldn't scream no more and breathing no longer considered necessary. All she can do is see the detached limps of once Kakashi Sensei and Kurenai Sensei that made her stomach turn and her eyes sting with tears.

The two Rouge Ninja has just come out of hiding, killed two of her Sensei and launch a battle against the remaining team. Her awareness is no longer in place that she would've seen how her team is fighting and risking keeping their client safe and alive.

Just when her mind had clinked into restart, she look up and her lips parted with no gasp left out. Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke are fighting so bravely with so much effort to hold off two powerful Rouge Ninja with dangerous looking metal gauntlet connected house a retractable shuriken chain running between the two of them and soaked with deadly poison.

But her eyes are not on the boys or Sasuke which is a big surprise because her eyes are set on Hinata. The Hyuuga girl has activated her Clan's Kekkei Genkai Byakugan, she fight so gracefully, twirling around to do her signature Jutsu and the way she holds off her enemy despite the difference in strength she still fight on. She so focused on her fight that she didn't hear the warning yell coming from someone, she quickly craned her neck to see one of the Demon Brothers is advancing on Tazuna, with fast thinking she quickly sprint to Tazuna till she's in front of the Rouge Ninja and Tazuna behind her. She pull her Kunai out, stood her ground with fierce eyes ready to defend the old man.

Before the Demon man can touch her with his metal gauntlet, Kakashi came just in time to save Sakura before she get sliced into pieces. She never been so happy to see her Sensei alive while Kakashi looking bored as he kept his grip around the man's neck and as for his other Brother he's also in similar situation, Kurenai Sensei emerged from the tree and captured the other Brother by the neck and pressing her Kunai threatening him if he try anything funny.

Sakura along with the others are so relived to see them they're okay, she looked over where she saw her Sensei's shredded parts but only to find logs scattered around. So they've used Substitution Jutsu fooling the Demon Brothers into thinking they're dead.

"Sakura!" Sakura was soon snapped out of her thought and look up and to her surprise it was Sasuke who calling her, she feel like her whole body is lighter than a feather but it was crushed when she see the look on Sasuke's face, the look of disappointment and unacceptable features in his black eyes and scowl to match.

"Now you see"

"Huh?"

"In world of Ninja people train to fight to defend for the sake of the mission or for the Village even if it means they die for the sake of it…being a Ninja is no laughing matter or funs either. Maybe it would be best if you save yourself by quitting being a Ninja since you can't fight and…you're weak!" his tone is as harsh as ice that send Sakura the chills.

Sakura gasped when Sasuke spoke to her so severely cruel like he punched her in stomach, she fisted her hands and started to tremble uncontrollably, she bit her lips, stopping herself from crying in front of Sasuke and her heart wrench in pain by Sasuke's cold words but the truth tend to hurt. Sasuke was showing her how dangerous and cruel the world has become but all she thinks about is try to win Sasuke's heart instead.

How could she be so foolish for not realizing it till now that damaged her pride deeply. Now that she realized that how on earth is she going to mend it?

*End Flashback*

Sakura let herself doze off as she recall this certain past when she hear the old man who he steer the boat spoke.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon. If we move along side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of the Wave" said man as he steer his boat to get them to safety.

As the boat pass through the thick mist till they see half-finished bridge and on top of it are large mechanical motor vehicles are on standby for today and waiting for tomorrow to come. They were awed at the amazing construction and Kiba happened to whistle at it.

"Man~ this bridge is ginormous!" Kiba commented and Akamaru happily barked agreeing his master.

"Be quiet! We're using this boat to hide in the mist and keep ourselves hidden. That's why I'm rowing instead using the engine. In other words, if you start yapping we'll be dead, got it?" said man frowning with worry as he keep on his guard for anything.

The Ganin flinched and Akamaru whine at the man's forewarning as they remember the Demon Brothers surprise attack, they barely hold their footing if it weren't for their Sensei's rescue they would've died during their mission. Kurena look at them and soften her gaze, they're still young and already achieved the level of Ganin, they're supposed to work with mission between D and C Rank and this mission was meant as an escort mission with few bandits or Rouge Ninja that would stand in their way, but now having been attacked by the famous Demon Brothers who are A-Rank level Rouge Ninja something that the Ganin are not ready for. She glance at Tazuna, the man who mislead the information and almost caused the life of these young Ninjas but he did it with a reason, the only reason he didn't lie about is he hasn't much money to afford a high-ranking mission and his land of Wave is already poor with no money to spare, that's all he said, not because he's refusing to say anymore but he know that's now hopeless to save his Country, and then to his surprise Kakashi said that since we accepted this mission there's no other reason to decline it and then he turn to ask the Ganin if they're up to it. And not second later they all agreed that they should help the old man and never afraid to face the danger leaving the poor man to weep, thanking them wholly. Kurenai thought that they underestimating the mission and the danger that lies within but one look on them tells otherwise, they're full aware that this mission is dangerous but refused to back down now that would only ruined their pride and dignity as fellow Ninja so she has no choice to go along with this despite her better judgment.

Tazuna has stayed silent throughout the trip with troubled face; he can't shake the guilty feeling that he endangers those Ganin's lives. He can trust the Jonins, both Kakashi and Kurenai are extremely powerful Ninja. They easily took down the notorious Demon Brother without breaking a sweat, and the Ganin…he couldn't grasp is to why Kakashi has put a gamble on the inexperienced youngsters who they aren't ready for this kind of battle. He knew that they stood no chance of escaping death when they face _them_. It chill him to the bone, they will face the greatest evil that hit the heart of the Wave Country. His body shakes in turmoil and image of his dead friends been ripped to shreds flash before his eyes. Tazuna is about to go into a panic frenzy that he didn't hear Kakashi's call.

"Tazuna…Tazuna…TAZUNA!" Tazuna snapped his eyes open in fright; his lungs were on fire as his throat is dry, and his mind and body are in state of panic that he tries to calm himself down but it doesn't listen to him, he feels like he's going to die. Then a small hand touched on Tazuna's shaking shoulder, snapping him out of his panic attack, he look at the small hand on his shoulder and look up to see it was Kurenai with comforting eyes and small smile.

"Tazuna" he was called again and turns his head to face Kakashi.

"Are you alright, Tazuna-san?" he asked with concern and adding the suffix, Tazuna is sure that he's calmed down, nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Arigato" he replied sincerely. The minute he sees Tazuna is fine and took his time to settle down, he probed up a question that been egging him on.

"Before the boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you" Tazuna didn't say a word, he suspected that Kakashi will ask him sooner or later.

"The identity of the ones who are after you and the reason they are after you are still unexplained. If you do not tell us the truth behind this we will call off this mission when we get ashore, Tazuna-san"

They all stood in thick silence waiting for Tazuna to spill the truth about the circumstances of this mission. Tazuna bent his head down, shadowing his eyes under his hat debating if he should tell them or not, they still have no idea who they up against he can trust the Jonin but it's the Ganin he's worried about. Sure, he was a bit unkind to them when he first met them but he has a soft spot for these youngsters if anything were to happen to them he'll never forgive himself for the rest of his life. But, they chose to embark on this mission to help him to whatever trouble he's in, call it desperate he needed their help, his Country, his people, his family are on verge of losing their meaning to live. To save his Country he must put his faith and the people's faith on the Jonins and Konoha's younger generation with unquestionable sureness and so he begin to explain with every detail they need to know.

* * *

After they reached land they come to conclusion that they will help Tazuna and his Country's economy jeopardy. They discovered from Tazuna that their Country have been bankrupt by Gato the shipping magnate, the materialistic man has took everything from them, money, lands, even their loved ones and the Feudal Lords could do nothing to stop him since the Country went poor. However, Tazuna decided to take matter in his own hands to save his Country and his people before they turn extinct. The only way to renew the economy was by building a bridge to the mainland that could melt down Gato's financial system for good. However, Gato was on Tazuna's plan and hired hoard of Rouge Ninjas to kill Tazuna and stop him from building the bridge. And thus Team 7 and Team 8 have decide on to support and protect the Bridge-Builder since it's been their mission and moreover it sicken them to hear that the wretched man could pull this kind of stunt without getting punished, he's in for surprise when they catch him.

As they walk through the greenery woods, enjoying the singing birds and the occasional breezing wind brush around the trees and around the walking travelers as if it giving them a friendly welcome. But, even if they want to layback and relax they need to keep their sharp eyes and ears active for any unwanted guest that would jump from their hiding place to take down the Bridge-Builder.

Kakashi is on full alert glancing on his sides from any sign of danger that would come up and at the same time make sure his Squad and Kurenai's Squad are doing okay. By the look of it they're doing much more than just okay they're doing their job splendidly. Sakura and Hinata are protecting Tazuna from behind while the boys are on the lead, shielding the front.

He silently approved at their commitment as Ninja and how well they protect Tazuna and went back scouting the area when suddenly he heard a twig been snapped on his right, he twirled around with Kunai already in his hand, putting on his attack mode but sigh in frustration when he found it what it is.

A young medium-sized Kitsune appeared from the bushes behind it the one who startled the Jonin Instructor, judging from body structure and size he can tell it's a female with gorgeous light orange hue and strikingly snow-white socks on her four paws and at the tip of her fluffy tail. This magnificent creature is staring at Kakashi with observant yellow eyes as her ears twitch every now and then. Kakashi stare back at the Kitsune as she reminded him of someone he knew, someone he had lost long ago and never were found. Before long, the Kitsune turn around and disappeared into bushes probably going back home, he stare at the empty space that once the Kitsune stood and then went back to catch up with the others.

However, the said Kitsune who Kakashi thought it just a harmless animal and went back to her borrow, was spying on them very carefully, she watched as the sauntering human till he's nothing but a dot from afar. She took this moment to took off, she sprint in amazing speed barely her paws touch the ground since she was so light on her feet. She zipped through the wooden forest, avoiding the tree as she whizzed as her mesmerizing golden eyes are shockingly filled with determination as if she has a mission to uphold.

As she runs through the woods for no less than ten minutes till she finally reached her destination when she leaped through the bushes and lay in front of her is the one who gave her the mission. There lying under a giant tree a young Hunter-Nin is sitting peacefully with so many Kitsune surrounds him in pack are either yipping, playing, or dozing off, or lying its head on their comfy and soft tail.

The young Hunter-Nin wore a black kimono with red stripes, turtle-necked undershirt. He wore a mask with thin silted eye-hold and wavy design around the eye-hold. The Hunter-Nin seem in his own little world with aura of complete tranquility as his left hand caress the soft fur of one of his Kitsune friend while his other hand is used as pillow as it lay quietly on his lap and purr like kitten in pure bliss.

Young boy sensed his Kitsune before she showed herself, he carefully slid his right out under the Kitsune's chin and once his hand is free he hold out his hand to her. She complied by toddling her way to him and once she reached him, she lay he head at palm of her master's hand and let him stroke her fur. After the Hunter enjoy the feeling of soft fur under his skin till he finally begin to talk about the purpose of this mission.

"Who with the Bridge-Builder?" the Hunter-Nin asked and the Kitsune yipped and yipped as the boy listen as he understood on what she's saying. For a moment, the boy flinched but quickly relaxed.

"I see, you've done good job, Yukiko" he stroked her fur one more time before he put the wakened Kitsune on the ground and then the Hunter was gone in blink of an eye.

Deeper in the forest, the Hunter-Nin appeared before the two figures concealed them in the shadow under the tree, one sitting on the branch up high while the other a large one is standing while his back on the tree.

"What's the status?" the large man spoke in gruff tone.

"…The Bridge-Builder has made it back and he's on his way to his Village but he's not alone…seven Ninjas escorting him as his support" the Hunter exclaimed.

"…Who are we dealing with?" the man asked again. The Hunter-Nin stayed silent as he try to calculate on the right words on what he say next and at the same time he doesn't want to. But, mission is a mission and he must face to whatever circumstances he'll face.

"Konoha Ninja!"

The one on the branch flinch when he uttered that name was unexpected to find out that Konoha Ninjas are involved and as for the large man he still stood there, emotionless as rock but heard what the young one said. He pushed himself and stands up straight and said.

"It can't be helped! No matter who your enemy is we must fight them in order to get the money" he turns his head slightly glancing at the little one.

"And you know better why we need that money?" he added. The little didn't answer right away because he already why they accepted the mission in the first place, they are assassins that Gato hired them for to kill the Bridge-Builder stopping him from completing the bridge and once they get Gato's prized money they can finally fulfill his dream and he owe a lot to them…he owe them his life, he look up and said.

"Yes"

"So, are you ready?"

"…Yes!"

* * *

Back with Kakashi and the others, they've walked down the path for an hour, checking their surrounding for anything that seems out-of-place and keeping their guard up for any surprise attack.

On other hand, Kakashi seem in his own world ever since he met the Kitsune, he couldn't get his mind straight or the face couldn't shake the clenching pain in his heart.

'It's been five years since **_that_** day had occurred. I've searched him everywhere, leaving no stone unturned and I didn't find a single clue that could lead it to him' he closed his one eye, he's overwhelm with sorrow and regret for letting this happen, he would've been there for him when he needed us the most and now…he reopen his only expose eye and another pang of guilt has add in his heart.

'I've made so many mistakes in the past…and I've still made so many of them, Naruto'

*Flashback*

The afternoon sun is take a shine to the Village of Konoha shining its way to warm the Village of Konoha donating its warmth for the people below. It's nice day to spend and perfect to take a stroll around the Village. However, this day has no delight or it didn't have the benefit of amusement to enjoy not when a person who they valued is gone.

On top of the Hokage Tower an elderly man known as Saratobi Hiruzen the third Hokage of Konohakagure is waiting patiently for one Anbu to report his latest mission he sent to.

Less than five minutes later, the Anbu arrived in swish like motion appearing out of the blue, the Anbu is wearing his standard Anbu uniform with long red scarf around his neck, a katana strap on his back and wolf mask with two red dot under its eyehole.

"Report, Ookami*" the Hokage said.

"We've searched every area within the Fire Border; we've rummaged around every single Village, we try perusing his tracks. However, we found nothing…Hokage-sama, I fear that there's high possibility that he…must've crossed the Border as we speak" his tone cringe with every word he uttered hurt him more than any physical wounds. Hiruzen stay silent and rigid as his back facing the kneeling Anbu till he spoke.

"Call of the search for now, Ookami. We'll resume the search till further notice" Ookami can detect a hint of woe just now and overall guilt and the same goes for him.

They blame themselves to let this happen, because of them Naruto is gone and no idea where he is. They've been searching for him high and low for the past month and they still haven't found his trace but they will not waver, they will find him even if takes a lifetime. But, their hope of finding him is dim by day and it increases their guilt even further.

Hiruzen shouldn't have let this happen. How could he let this happen? Naruto has been desperately needed them the most and he let him down, because of him Naruto has drifted off to the distance like the wind. His old heart grieved but his grieve could not compare to the painful suffering of an Academy Teacher who cares the boy like Brother he never had. Umino Iruka had heard the news of his no #1 trouble-maker, prankster, heavy-headed boy had run away and gone had caused his heart torn asunder and when he waits for the boy to be found all he got is the same result…never found. He is loomed in sorrow and the pain of losing him as he continues to educate his student like soulless man. And the Anbu is no exception, behind the Wolf mask is none other than Hatake Kakashi a man with thousands Jutsu also suffered from the loss of the energetic blond boy. He always there when he's been almost road killed by those deranged Villagers for brutally damaging the boy, he's been tending his wounds while he already know he doesn't need to because he heals faster because of certain prisoner and stay by his side till he wakes up and stays with him till duty calls for him but he was never around each day, always work and mission non-stop and because of his work got in his way Naruto has become a fugitive and his action has turned him into a Missing-Nin.

But, he will not falter he'll find Naruto even if it was the last thing he'll ever do. He won't lose him like he lost his precious people, this time he will find him and bring him back home for sure.

"Worry not, Hokage-sama! Naruto will be found" he said it shortly before he poofed away, disappeared without seeing the Hokage sad smile appear on his wrinkled face and said.

"And I pray for you to retrieve him, Kakashi-san"

*End Flashbacks*

"Kakashi-san!" Kakashi was snapped back to the present day and look to see Kurenai was the one calling him, staring at him with worry ruby eyes.

"Oh! Did I space out? Sorry, what were you trying to say, Kurenai-san?" he faked his choice of tone to hide his past ache but Kurenai is mistress of reading people's face so she knows that Kakashi was lying and hiding something from her, but she won't ask him directly whatever it is it must be personal for him and she had a hunch what he's been what he's thinking of.

"Nothing for you to worry but you needs to put your head in the game, Kakashi-san. Just case you forgot we're on a mission to deliver the Bridge-Builder back home safely" she reminded him and Kakashi wave his hand as if he swatting a fly.

"You worry too much, Kurenai-san. I'm aware of the mission" he said with carefree smile behind his mask and lazy tone made Kurenai frowned and sigh in defeat, typical Kakashi always acting like he has no care of the world.

"Honestly, Kakashi! You act like child sometime…and a pervert too" she said and walks away to follow her group. Kakashi 'hm'd' as he scratch his cheek with his index finger for being scolded and quickly followed her before she start to get mad (I stopped narrating and look at my readers and I say with nervous look on my face "trust me guys you don't like her when Kurenai-Sensei get mad").

After quiet long walk that went smoothly but the two Jonin is on high alert, knowing Gato he'll probably be sending a Jonin level Missing-Nin to out get them instead of Chuunin level ones so they must keep themselves ready for anything that can throw at them and counter their attacks.

In the meantime, the smaller ones the Ganins are taking their job seriously even Sakura is doing her best she can to be useful, Shino has already sending his bugs to check the surrounding area for any enemy attack, Kiba's and Akamaru's nose are geared up and ready, and two with superior Doujutsu are careful watching for anything out of place. Sasuke's skills and boundless brilliance will excel any enemy that stand in his way and look forward to battle stronger to harness his powers and enhance stamina to fulfill his ambition in the name of his Clan. Hinata appear timid and shy but when she fights she's like wild lioness, and a motivation to become stronger for her precious persons and for _him_. She can't think of the past right now, she need to focus on her mission, she need to stay strong for Naruto for where ever he is and maybe hopes that she can find him somewhere in this Country and if she didn't find him she'll find him somewhere else. She will never afford herself being weak; she is no longer the weak, excuse, useless little girl she used to but now she's strong and confident enough to handle this mission. She can do it for him.

Meanwhile, Kiba carrying his best friend Akamaru, tucked in his jacket is taking the lead with smug grin like he's a pack leader not until Sasuke walk pass him and he took lead with cool look on his face and Kiba growl.

'Who does he think he is? I can't let him take all the glory from me' with that thought in mind he is determine that he'll show that ego manic who's boss, Akamaru whimpered that his master is about to do something to make a fool out of himself just to impress how strong he really is.

This rivalry has started since Kiba has lost in fight against the Uchiha boy, Kiba has been raining champion because he can beat those kids easy till Sasuke wipe his face on the floor as he took the title flawlessly without getting hit from Kiba. Being humiliated in front of public and damaging his pride didn't go too well with canine loving boy, and so Kiba has decided to make Sasuke his rival to see who's best. He train harder, increasing his speed and strength and stamina, and boost his sense of smell better than any dog. However, no matter how much endurance or powerful he got he still can't beat Sasuke in battle and thus naming him number #2 best in the Academy and still always. Is not that Akamaru doesn't want to get back him for what he did to his friend? He's gonna help his best friend to beat Sasuke if it makes his master happy but his over-confident will become his downfall one day, he just hopes his master doesn't do anything stupid.

Before anyone can know what's going on, Kiba sprint forward and stops and scout the area and then throw his Kunai in random direction and everyone stayed where they are as they all gasp in surprise and fright, all but Kakashi, Kurenai, Sasuke, and Shino who look at him that he made a fool out of himself and Akamaru whine embarrassingly. They stayed like in an awkward silence till Kiba huffed and said.

"It was just a mouse" he exclaimed with cocky way and Sakura is ticked off.

"Stop showing off! There was nothing there!" Sakura screeched.

"Kiba! Don't just throwing your Kunai so abusively" Kurenai scolded him as she stifle a sigh.

"She's right, these weapons are important value, losing even one will cause tremendous casualties to yourself and your teammate" and again he got scolded this time by Kakashi, Sasuke snorted and Shino mumbled idiot under his breath. Talk about destroying every last bit of dignity he got left.

Akamaru felt bad to see his friend like he got a kick in the gut, before he can comfort his friend when his nose picked up a scent. It's unfamiliar and nature-like sent, he usually growl if the enemy approaches but this time this new scent is comforting him as no one saw Kakashi and Kurenai flinch as they too sensed someone is near. Akamaru let out his long tongue and pant a couple of time before he barks twice and jumped from Kiba's jacket and dash to the bushes.

"Hey, Akamaru! Where'd you go?" said Kiba.

"Probably run off since he couldn't stand to be around with an idiot like you" Shino insulted Kiba as he adjusts his glasses.

"HUH?! WHY YOU?" Kiba is fuming with steams.

"Shino-kun, th-that wasn't very ni-nice thing to say" Hinata stuttered around Kiba as Sasuke 'hm'd' at Shino's cruel joke. Kiba grunted and mumbled something unintelligent under his breath and quickly followed where Akamaru disappeared to.

"That brat is gonna get us killed one day" commented Tazuna before he and the others follow Kiba. They found Kiba and Akamaru barking at the snow-white rabbit with beautiful ruby eyes staring back at Akamaru as he keep twitching his pink nose.

"Aw, he's so cute" Sakura squealed.

"Yes, he look so adorable" Hinata agreed with Sakura, smiling brilliantly at the fuzzy creature.

As the girls keep cooing and squealing to the cute rabbit, giving all their attention on him while the boys look at it curiously. However, Kakashi and Kurenai frown in worry and suspicion. This is a Snow Rabbit, they only get white fur during the winter and yet this one still remain its color which can only mean one thing. This Rabbit is been raised indoors where the sun isn't factor and thus the Rabbit's owner is nearby.

Both Sesnei kept their outside composer relaxed so they won't worry their students after they find their enemy while the enemy himself is watching them from above, concealing his Chakra from being exposed. Zabuza must admit he's impressed and surprise to see the Bridge-Builder's escorts, to think he'll be able to fight against Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Cat Ninja, a man with thousands Jutsu, the Shraingan User, and Kurenai Yuhi the Illusionist Mistress. The Demon Brothers aren't the same levels as those two; they're too strong for them but as for him he'll have fun as hell. With burst of Chakra and adrenaline he vanished, he is ready to spill blood and fear that he's craving for.

Kakashi and Kurenai sensed the presence of the enemy's Chakra and quickly make haste and warned their students.

"Duck!"

"Duck!"

The Ganins and the Bridge-Builder are all startled by the sudden shrill from the Jonin. And then suddenly a giant spinning sword burst out from the tree, spinning wildly at the alarmed Bridge-Builder and young Ganins. As commanded they duck as the spinning sword pass over them and continue to spin till it caught by tree, cutting it half way and then out of the blue, a man appear and stood right on top of the hilt of the blade. A man before them is tall with well-muscular board chest and well-built arms, he has bandages around half of his face and he had his Forehead Protector sideways on his head. He glance and study each and everyone one of them but he has no interest on those puny Ganins or that mangy mutt, all he care about is to challenge Kakashi and Kurenai in epic battle that he'll sure to remember in lifetime and then kills the Bridge-Builder.

"Oh, my, my, that was very dangerous, you know!" said Kakashi lazily and continue.

"Zabuza Momochi, the exiled Ninja of the Hidden Village of the Mist" all were surprised from the Ganins, exiled Ninja from his Village, from the look of it this man is emitting a very suffocating unpleasant aura around him, his very presence is enough to scare most terrifying creature of all. This man…no, this Demon looks too strong for them to even with him, he's way different from the Demon Brothers. On the other hand, Kiba may seem a bit scared but he won't let it overtake him, this his chance to make it happen, he'll finally prove himself and everyone else that he do a lot better than that Uchiha brat.

"C'mon Akamaru! Let's show this guy not to mess with Inuzuka Clan" said Kiba before he sprint into action and Akamaru follow his master. But, they were stop when his Sensei, Kurenai stopped him by holding out her hand.

"No! You're in the way. Stay back, everyone" she ordered Kiba and the others to back because they're not ready this kind of opponent.

"Why!?" Kibe yelled and Kakashi replied.

"He's way different from the guys we met before"

"I believe it's right time to draw out to full power" said Kurenai as she already drawing out her Chakra using Ram Hand Sign and Kakashi has place his hand over his Forehead Protector about to pull up. The Ganins have wondered what could Kakashi-Sensei be hiding behind his other eye and now they can finally see it.

"Yes, otherwise we won't win in this state" Kakashi exclaimed.

"It'll be a great honor to fight against Konoha's Copy-Cat Kakashi, a man with thousand Jutsu, and Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai"

Zabuza Momochi versus Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi in battle of life and death that will determine who will raise up victorious or will they die in agonizing death.

* * *

With great skill and quick thinking from the young generation, Kakashi and Kurenai were from the water prison and manage to apprehend Zabuza as the Demon-man has run out of his Chakra and defeated. Before, they can take Zabuza into custody when all of sudden a Hunter-Nin from the Mist Village appear and threw two needles into Zabuza'a neck, killing him instantly. Stunned by the sudden appearance including Kakashi and Kurenai are surprised since they didn't sense his Chakra.

The Hunter-Nin thanked them for capturing the elusive Sword man and about to take him away from here to dispose of the body right after he get the secrets from him by tearing his body apart, he pick up the dead body and throw him over his shoulder, just as he about to leave when Kakashi spoke.

"Wait!" he stopped him.

"A Hunter-Nin job is to hunt down Missing-Nin like Zabuza such as by completely disposing the body by using various methods to get the information and secrets out of them and leaving them behind as the crows devour the dead meat of its corpse" Kakashi explained as the Ganin are disgusted as they imagine a gruesome thought but they didn't see why Kakashi is explaining this till what comes next is totally unanticipated.

"However, Hunter-nin are supposed to destroy the corpse at the very spot the body is lying; it is not to be moved after it is dead" he added and everyone are all shocked except for Kurenai.

The Hunter-Nin was taken by surprise and relaxes as he spoke.

"Impressive as I expected from you, Kakashi-san! I guess I have no choice but to kill you all" they flinch at his cold tone and prepare themselves for another battle.

"Now you will all suffer when you look at the death's face…RED MIST!" he called out as he perform the same Hiding in Mist Technique as Zabuza did and everything is cover in mist and then all of sudden the mist has change its color to blood-red and it wreak death.

Everyone is confused, not knowing what's going on and the Jonin instructors are as confused as their Ganins, they've never seen the thick fog turn into color red. But, Tazuna is shaking badly to the point that could mistake as a seizure.

"He's…he's here…Red Mist!"

Who is this Red Mist that made Tazuna so terrified? What will happen to them as they face a new foe? And what will they do with Kakashi at his limit and Kurenai has only little Chakra left? How will they win?

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger I just want to make it more suspense, but fear not my dear readers I will do whatever I can to update the next chapter as soon as I can. See you next time on Red Mist.

Japanese to English Translation:

* Ookami = Wolf.


	3. You must Pass through my Red Mist, Part1

**You must Pass through my Red Mist, Part 01**

"Human Talk"

'Human thought'

"Inner Sakura"

"**Human Yell**"

"_Demon Talk_"

'_Demon Thought_'

"**_Demon Yell_**"

*Flashback*

Red Mist

He is the phantom who out to steal your very soul. Your fear will be his feast to devour. He has no blood but he only shed the blood of another. His eyes…eyes of monster will stare at you as if it seep the life out of you till you're a corpse…He is the Red Mist….by Pen-Woman.

I do not own Naruto…sadly, but it belonged to our beloved Sensei Masashi Kishimoto.

Disclaimer: Strong and smart!Naruto, OOC, and there will be few changes in Naruto Saga, enjoy!

* * *

The mist has turn into strangely red foggy color and it's even thicker than the one Zabuza performed and much more deadly by the look of it. Zabuza and the mysterious fake Hunter-Nin had disappeared in the mist and when they try to find with them using Kakashi's Sharingan but to his shock, he can't find them anywhere, they're gone which it never happen to him before and his only theory is because of the mist. He sensed that this red mist is infused with powerful Chakra that hide Zabuza and the imposter Hunter-Nin but this sort of power need massive Chakra control that most capable Jonin have trouble with and yet this…this one is powerful, too powerful something like that with so much control that the only handful of people can do such task.

'Could it be Zabuza is using what I think it is!' he highly doubts that but it's very alarming if his guess is right. But as if now he need to find them before they engage battle or escape through this mist. Then horrendous scream has alert it Kakashi and the others as they flinch and dread has flooded them, worrying that something must've happened to the Bridge-Builder, Tazuna.

As fast as lightning, they all sprint to the direction where Tazuna screamed was without having to detect him by using Chakra sensor or Doujutsu. Sakura was first one to get to Tazuna as she see the state he is in. the poor old man has laid on his knees as he pull his hair out of his socket and his face expression is in complete panic attack.

"Tazuna-san, are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere?" Sakura is terribly worried since he didn't respond to her, he's shaking like crazy. Hinata came by Tazuna's other side as she try to comfort the shivering man.

"Tazuna-san, what's wrong? What's going on? She softly said and minute later Tazuna spoke.

"It's too late…too late…we're all going to die!" all of them are confused of his replay and then he added.

"He's here…he'll kill us all…as long we're in the mist we'll…never escape! We're all doomed!" then he start to shake more violently as if he experiencing a painful seizure and closed his eyes trying to wake up from this nightmare.

"Who's here? What do you mean we can't escape?" Kiba asked more forcefully and growling only making him flinched in fright.

"Don't yell at him like that!" Sakura scolded him and Kiba flinch away but then Tazuna mumbled something.

"Red Mist…Red Mist…he's here!" Everyone is confused and worried at the trembled Bridge-Builder sprouting something about the colored mist.

"So the mist is red I don't what the big deal is?" said Kiba like it's no big deal is since he and Akamaru didn't smell any remote danger around them or Chakra for that matter, he look at the fog and it concluded to him it's nothing but normal boring mist.

"**You fool! This is a huge deal! This mist is not like Zabuza's at all, this one will take your very soul out of your flesh like he did to others before him!**" Tazuna snapped at Kiba like deranged dog. Kiba stepped back a little and Akamaru is made startling yelp. The rest were surprised at his outburst but Tazuna isn't finished yet.

"The Red Mist…has killed countless Shinobi without making a counter attack because no one has ever seen him. He is death itself, no one can escape it from him; he killed everyone including my friends with his terrifying power like nothing you and I have seen. Red…Red everywhere…mist…blood…**blood everywhere**!" he screamed at the last two words as he grasped on each side of his head trying to get those awful images of his dead friend out of his mind, all suffered and died in hands of the Red Mist and he remembered it, it was so clear all of them on the ground, lifeless and blood smeared on the ice, and then that what when he saw…him. A solitude figure stood in the middle of the red mist, reek with death and coated with blood is staring back at him but his face is hidden behind that white mask but in his eye-hole it's glowing red, looking at him in cold hard stare and vanish before he can scream. He clenches his eyes shut and muttering inside his head to stop in mantra and the Konoha Ninja can do nothing to help the poor man.

Then suddenly the sir around shifted into something unpleasant, they all readied themselves with weapon and on alert for an attack of this Red Mist. But the problem is that they can't see this bloody mist, not even their sensor are working everything has blocked their eyesight and shut their senses from detecting anything that comes and do harm on them. They're completely sitting duck now.

Kurenai can't use her Chakra senses to pick out the enemy's whereabouts which is really worrying her and for her teammate's safety. Then something whizzed behind her and quickly twirl around to see what was that when she found nothing, then another whizz pass behind her again and again she twirl to face it and nothing she find, her ruby eyes keep glancing left and right as her muscle tense in high alert, she turn to glance at her teammates to see them alright and by the looks of it they have similar problem as her.

Everyone are getting a dizzy spell with all those shadows dancing around them as if it's playing with them, taunting them to come and catch them and with Jonin's careful eyes they are more than one in the mist. But Tazuna mention the Red Mist as lone person so there's not possible that he has a group of his own, there's another alternative that he must have cast a Clone Jutsu but why would he use such a low-class Clone Jutsu? Is he playing with them?

Sasuke can feel the creepiness in the mist but cannot let it show his fear for he is a Ninja in battle and he will not falter but it really irritating him that these shadows are starting to get him on his last nerve. One minute the shadow was in front and then the next second another is passing behind him, he's everywhere in one place he can use his Fire Jutsu but his teammates are in range and he can't just attack randomly like he freaking out, he need to figure out a different plan. Suddenly he whipped his head and faces the dog-loving idiot.

"Hey, dog breath! Do something useful and try to sniff out the enemy" Sasuke exclaimed with cool and calm tone and Kiba begin to fume.

"**Shut it, Uchiha! **You're not the boss of me"

"Kiba, this no time to argue" Sakura scolded.

"She's right, Kiba-kun. Please try to find the enemy" said Hinata and Kiba huffed showing his irritation.

"I already tried to smell the enemy before but the mist here is blocking my smell including Akamaru"

"Hn, so basically you and your mutt are useless now" said Sasuke bluntly.

"**Ha!? That's it, you stupid jerk! I'm gonna wipe that smug right off your face**"

Then they sense something in the mist shifted in eerie way and all of a sudden one by one shadow-like figure come into view with glowing red eyes surrounding them in circle. They counted twelve figures that appeared and it did not ease them up that are for sure and those glowing eyes that only can see in nightmares and now their nightmare has become real.

These red eyes are holding them in their place and they couldn't help but to stare back at those eyes, not daring to avert them as if they were hypnotize by those eyes, and then the air itself has ceased it's gusting and everything has turn silent. Every Konoha Ninja are sweating as they wait for any move he makes as they keep their composer calm but their inside is twisting with unsettling feeling that this battle will turn gruesome.

Without warning, the twelve figures disappeared without making taking a step to alert them, Kakashi and the others are on alert and quickly draw out their weapon as they made protection circle around Tazuna to protect him as they wait for the attacks. Suddenly they heard a grunt coming from Shino's right, they look to see Sasuke got cut on his arm a pretty nasty cut. Sasuke is stunned that he didn't see it coming, when Sakura is about to leap to aid Sasuke when suddenly two Shuriken pierce through her shoulder cutting to her fabric and skin, she yelped as she grabbed the Shuriken and pull them out and blood ooze out in thin line. And then like rainfall, stream of Shurikens and Kunai are rain down on Tazuna's protectors.

Slashes, cuts, and the sound of fabric and flesh being torn but they have blocked most of array of weapons. They either flipped, sidestepped, or either blocked using their Kunai or Shuriken to deflect the attack but the endless cycle of raining weapons is getting on their last nerve. Less than three minutes later the stream of Kunais and Shurikens have stopped as they try to regain their breathing, each of them are wounded and worn out, their almost run out of their Chakra since they used the last battle against Zabuza and if they don't figure out soon they'll be dead before they can blink.

"Tazuna-san, are you alright?" it was Hinata's soft voice of concern has broken the silence as she checking the Bridge-Builder if he got hurt but thankfully he's nowhere hurt.

"I'm fine, thank you for concerning me, Hinata-chan" Tazuna replied kindly and Hinata nodded with smile.

"But I'm not so sure if your friends is going to survive another raid of death" Tazuna added as he gaze at the wounded Ninjas who they risked to defend him and now they look they're gonna die while they still standing. And then twelve shadows appeared again and one of them spoke.

"It's pointless to win against me! Give up the Bridge-Builder and I might let you all live" Kiba scoffed and replied.

"Oh wow, that's reassuring"

"We'll never give in or hand over Tazuna-san to you! We'll protect him" Sakura exclaimed with brave eyes.

"You can't win" the same voice but coming from the one from 2 o'clock.

"You will all die in my hand" said the other from 9 o'clock.

"And then the Bridge-Builder will die next" another one from 6 o'clock added.

"But…there is a way to prevent it all" said an extra individual from 12 o'clock.

"Bridge-Builder!" the 12 o'clock said getting Tazuna's attention on him.

"If you stop building the bridge we will spare your life along with your family and friends in Wave and pretend nothing has occurred and forget. And Ninja from Konoha you will be spared and letting you all return to your Village if you do as I say, deliver to your Hokage that you have successfully delivered Tazuna safely back home and nothing has transparent during your mission or in Wave Village's poor state. If you don not bind those agreement…well, let's just say you all will be disappeared…mysteriously" his threat is cold as ice that chill you to the bones but his words are clear as his red glowing eyes gleam showing that he won't take kindly if you they answer no.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes showing out his frown even if it's hidden his face behind that mask and the same goes for the rest; they all disliking the idea of abandoning Tazuna and the Village and go back to lie to their Hokage with shame hover on their head is practically worse than death. They promised to protect him and they will honor their commitment, they are Shinobi of Konoha.

"Sorry but I decline your _generous_ offer" said Shino as he stare at mysterious enemy.

"I will continue to fight for Tazuna-san" Hinata exclaimed as she put on her Hyuuga fighting pose.

"I'm will not give up" Sakura added with green eyes of determination.

"I'll never lose to you!" Sasuke exclaimed as he glare.

"If you think you can best us you're sadly mistaken" said Kiba pumping his fist at him and Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Kakashi and Kurenai chuckling at their Genin's enthusiasm and their will to never give up and Tazuna was so overwhelmed with emotion that he can't describe how he must feel, he feel so blessed by their sheer effort and willing to protect him and saving his home at all cost, he feel like he's going to cry in any moment. The mysterious masked man got frustrated that they hadn't agreed his agreement and made his red eyes glow dangerously, shining with vexation.

"If that is your answer then you will all die" he tries again to reason with them and Kakashi stare at him with lazy eyes and shrugged.

"We are not going to die!" that surprises the masked man as he stare at Kakashi.

"Because we made a promise to Tazuna-san and such we will keep our promise to him even if the circumstance has gotten gravely bad but breaking promise is high level of betrayal so" Kakashi's stance change into something close to chilling fright as he put on a stance by bringing his right hand close to his face and crack his fingers showing his seriousness and said.

"I will uphold my promise that is my Ninja way!" the masked man took intake gasp after what Kakashi has just uttered two words he uttered, these two words recaps the trace of his painful memory that he didn't want to remember.

"_I promise you that I will protect you because that is my Ninja way_" he remembers the dog-masked Anbu who had been his only friend when he was little, he remembers the promise but he broke it when he never showed up. He clench his hands tightly till his knuckles turn white and his red eyes glow into darker shade of red like blood.

"If that what you wish then you will die in most agonizing fashion" he hiss in cold whisper before he disappear in red mist leaving the twelve figures to kill them.

"We're not going to die here or any place I'm staying alive so I can beat the shit out of you" Kiba exclaimed earning a chuckle from the masked boy causing the dog-lover to growl.

"If you can find me that is! Which one of me is the real me? Too bad your precious nose is not going to help you" he said through the mist in echo.

"Do you know who I am? I am Inuzuka Kiba, and heir to the Inuzuka Clan and Akamaru is my partner and my best friend, together we can beat you with our Clan's Jutsu and I'll find the real you using my nose. My nose is not only use for to track enemies but I can tell which one is fake and which is real" he smirked proudly of his statement because no one can't escape his nose.

The rest of his team didn't comment his smug attitude this time but the dog lover is right, these masked clones stood no chance once Kiba sniff out the real one they will form and attack with everything they got. Kakashi and Kurenai trust Kiba's sense of smell, his sense of smell is so extent that he can monitor or track an enemy from fairly long distance away. But they doubt it because they somehow knew that this masked boy has some sort of tricks he had on his sleeves and moreover these clones seem odd and very familiar and he has a good theory on what they are but he's not going say it for sure not until Kiba perform his skill. Kiba bring his smartass smirk and said to the invincible masked enemy.

"Your hiding days are over, masked freak!" he said before he concentrating his Chakra to his nose, amplifying his sense of smell and took sniff ready to find his unseen enemy. His teammate wait penitently for Kiba to find Zabuza'a alley, not less than a minute later Kiba let out a shocking gasp alerting everyone.

"Kiba-kun, what's wrong?" Kiba's soft-hearted teammate Hinata asked in concern but Kiba didn't replay to her immediately he just stood there like statue and that's worried Hinata and the others.

"Kiba" Shino call out to him to respond in worry, this is the first time he have seen his friend like this, Sasuke and Sakura are not sure what's going on with him and his teammates, just when they thought he's not going to talk when Kiba uttered a word.

"Wha!?" Kiba sniff again from left and right and his confusion increases from each sniff, Akamaru try to help with his master but he too look confused and whine unhappily.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata is really worried for Kiba and Akamaru when finally he answered that stuck them to the core.

"I can't smell him…I don't know but I can't find the real enemy!"

"WHAT!?" Sakura and Hinata gasped in shock, Sasuke and Shino tense and curse under their breath, Kakashi and Kurenai narrowed their eyes into slit and Tazuna fidget like frighten cat.

"Wait a minute!? Quit screwing around, Kiba and find the real guy before his clones attack us" Sakura didn't mean to scream but things has really gotten worse with each passing minute and she started to panic.

"Do I look like I'm screwing around!? Look, I can smell the clone's Chakra each of them have the same amount of Chakra that the user used while the user has their own Chakra signature different from the other. And what confuses me is that I can't find his Chakra Signature and his clones has a big sum of Chakra in them, that's just crazy" Kiba snapped as he explained roughly to her which it didn't make sense to him.

"It's not crazy, it's evident" Kakashi spoke breaking the tension, everyone look up at the Copy Cat Ninja in confused expressions and Kakashi answered right away.

"There are many types of Clone Technique in the world and there's one type that's capable of creating clones from the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. This Jutsu's called the Shadow Clones Jutsu!" Kakashi with certainty in his eyes and all the Genin gasped at the information.

"Wait a minute, Kakashi-Sensei! That's B-Rank clone technique and it's highly hazardous. Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones. This is especially problematic when the forbidden form of the technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, is used; since the normal version will only create a few clones, so how is he able to summon all these clones and still have extra Chakra left in him" that was Sakura who asked to Kakashi in bewilderment because there's no way in her logical mind that this enemy ninja has this abnormally vast Chakra left.

"I'm afraid he can do much more than just clones, Sakura" Kakashi exclaimed as his eyes stare hardly at the clones in front of him.

'And I know one being who have high-limited Chakra that can do so' he thought and surprisingly Kurenai knows too, they both shared a knowing glance at each other and thinks the same thing, all come up with one answer.

'Jinchuriki!'

* * *

Meanwhile, up high on tall tree, hidden from weary eyes is the mysterious Hunter-Nin is observing the fight on the ice mirror he made, in front of him he can see the Konoha Ninjas are in the tight spot and no way of getting out alive. He knows that no one can escape from the Red Mist's clutches and certain that he would personally send them to the jaws of death in any time soon…but, why doesn't feel something will turn out differently? Is it he worries for him or will he waver in killing them? He doesn't know and that's what worries him, he knew before they engage to battle he saw uncertainty in body language and yet he'll do it for him and Zabuza. He sighs and mumbled.

"Please, my friend whatever action you're going to pose we will understand…please, don't do something you'll regret it later"

* * *

The masked Hunter is silently watching his enemies struggling in fight they can't win and yet they frustrating him that they won't give so easily. He was hidden in his red cloud away from their weary eyes; the silver-haired Shinobi did not pick up his location ignorant that he is hiding behind them five feet away. He repress to chuckle at their predicament but he need to focus the task at hand, he need to get these Konoha Shinobi away from Tazuna who now surrounded in protected circle of his protectors.

'He won't be protected for long' he thought as he ready to bring out his next phase, he made his first hand sign the Dog, then change it into Ram, Bird, Monkey, and lastly Dragon sign and then all of sudden the wind shifted into abnormally wrong and the howl of the wind eerie and disturbing just the way he likes it and yet the wind ruffles around the masked Hunter gently like Mother caressing her child in comfort, the wind is his ally and the same goes for the wind and together nothing can't stand in their way.

"Time to end this" he mumbled and red eyes glows brightly through his eye hole.

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai flinched at the sudden wind changes so dramatically; they also sensed Chakra flowing with the wind like nothing has seen, the Genin notices there is something wrong here and Akamaru is whimpering and whining in fear.

"What's going on?" Sakura inquired while she closed her arms around herself and it's not because she's cold but she feel something immoral around her and its gives her the shiver.

"Calm down, buddy! I won't let him hurt you" Kiba try to calm his friend who he still whines like poor scared normal puppy, Kiba hated to admit it but he's getting a little scared at the quick change. Shino could feel his insects are getting agitated with nervousness as they make uneasy cricketing sounds even Sasuke is getting nervous next to Hinata but Tazuna who's worse than nervous, he's freaking out. The Hunter's clones haven't moved from their spot they stayed in their place waiting for the signal.

Then the wind suddenly died down and only silence has greeted them which aggravate them with uneasiness but they stood their ground as they wait to whatever the mystery Hunter-Nin is going to throw at them. Kakashi cursed that his Sharingan has absorbed too much Chakra he look at Kurenai by her body language she look worn-out already used up her Chakra against Zabuza and the Genin he's worried and scared for them he never wanted them to face these kind of enemies no matter how skillful they are or the fact they outsmart the Swordsman of the Mist, they're not ready to face this enemy who turned out to be a Jinchuriki. How did Zabuza mange to recruit Jinchuriki in the first place? Did Gato hired or better term bribed the Carrier for money? He doubted it, the Hunter-Nin seem to have…connection with Zabuza along with his other shadowy Hunter-Nin. And the most important question of all what Bijuu did the Hunter-Nin is carrying? He was soon snapped out of his thought when squall hit his face and a voice.

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" then coming out of the mist two half-moon blade like projectiles making screeching hissing sound as they head straight to unnoticed Kakashi. But, that's what you think; Kakashi sensed his attack thanks to his Sharingan and so he flipped backward with such grace from the first one and then he sidestepped from the second one and the two half-circle attacks have went through the mist.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Kurenai run to his side checking if he's hurt.

"I'm fine, but we have bigger issue here it would seem our enemy is using long-range attacks as well" said Kakashi as he scowl and then it change to surprise when he and they hear a buzzing sound coming from the direction of where the blade projectiles have gone through out of the mist.

They all look where the sound is and to their horrors the two blades have come back like a boomerang, one it's heading at Hinata and the other at Sasuke. They both saw this and active their Clan's Doujutsu and to their surprise when their eyes see those blades is made of Chakra and not just a normal Chakra, this Chakra has more advances Chakra control and something else but they have no time to figure it out when the blades are coming their way. Sasuke's flexibility has saved him when he bent his body back almost touching the ground floor as he watch from his angle the whizzing Chakra flew passed him and then it fade away causing the Uchiha to blink, as for Hinata stood her ground with her Byakugan ready and waiting for the attack to come and it reach centimeter away from her she moved her arms around in fast tempo.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" she emits a constant stream of Chakra from her palms, creating Chakra force shield and the blade hit her defensive barrier, Hinata grunt at the force of the spinning blade but keeps on moving her palms otherwise the blade will cut her in half, the blade trying to fight its way in as it to cause annoying screech until a twelve second later the blade fade away like the first one and Hinata halted and release her barrier. She pant slightly for using this much Chakra to build her defense but she still have some Chakra left but how will she beat the Missing-Nin with such little Chakra left, how is she going to be helpful for her comrades.

"It's pointless!" the masked Missing-Nin alerted everyone as he spoke through his red mist like an echo.

"There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide! I will spill your blood like I have spilled on others" Tazuna cringe when image of his fellow friend resurface from his mind, he clench his eyes tight trying to get rid of this image.

"Your blood will be spilled in my mist adding new blood in my mist. My Red Mist is inescapable"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Cliff hanger! Sorry I want it to make more suspense, feel free to file your review and ideas for the next chapter and I'll see you next time on Naruto the Red Mist.


	4. You must Pass through my Red Mist, Part2

**You must Pass through my Red Mist, Part 02**

"Human Talk"

'Human thought'

"Inner Sakura"

"**Human Yell**"

"_Demon Talk_"

'_Demon Thought_'

"**_Demon Yell_**"

*Flashback*

Strength

Strength is what you have that's stronger than ever. Strength is the only power that is stronger than any power of mankind. Strength is something that gives you the power to carry on. Strength gives you the power to help someone you love. Strength is a power that you have within yourself….by brandi reissig.

Disclaimer: Naruto belonged to Masahi Kishimoto!

* * *

Those cold words has chilled them right through their bones, his words held no threat but a promise that he will do what he must for his mission to complete and he'll do so by get ridding a few stepping-stones in his way.

It's getting out of hand; their opponent is proving to be quite difficult to catch him like finding a needle in haystack. Their running out of Chakra, no Genjutsu working in the mist and the One-Eyed Sharingan Kakashi doesn't seem to be much of a help either so in other words…they're dead meat.

Tazuna could only feel that all hope to save his home, his friends, his family are dimming and fading as he watched his Guardians did their best to protect and yet they didn't even able to make a single blow on him and he knew…he knew from the start that even he ask the Hidden Village's help or made up a faux mission he knew that no one could defeat the Red Mist for he is the mist itself no one can touch him, no one can see him, and no one can't escape from him except death.

Sasuke growled in frustration, things would have been a lot easier if his Sharingan awakens and things would turn fair but there is no fairness in battle just spilling bloodshed. He cursed at himself for letting weakness inserting him, he can't be weak he need to get strong, strong enough to surpass anything and anyone, he need to be strong in order to defeat…_him_. He remember all too well, eyes filled with murderous intense with pool of red pupils staring at your soul, hunting him in his sleepless nights and taunting him as weakling one.

'I can't be weak! My purpose is to be a strong Ninja, and I refuse to die here…not until I have my vengeance on _him_!' That is his vow that he no attention to break he will fulfill it before his death.

Hinata is having an inner conflict, it's not panic or run by cold fear but so much worse than panic or fear, it's feeling of failing, the disturbing familiar feeling begin to surface who she thought she fought off long ago. The feeling know all too well made her weak, incapable, frozen like unmoved statue, reminding her the time where no one see you but a soft-hearted weakling who won't live up to the Clan's name but baring the shame of herself.

She remember the stares those harsh, disapproving stares that burn right through her bones coming from the very member of your family but nothing could compare from her Father, the look he gives her is impassive and cold…colder than ice with sign of censure in his eyes.

Suddenly her lungs started to burn and upcoming tears are beginning to sting and all she can think about is that maybe she is destined to be the weakest link of the Hyuuga Clan and then darkness begin to consume her when a light push the darkness away, a bright glowing boy stood in the middle of it while his back facing Hinata not showing his face to her, the only possible evidence of his feature is his radiant sun-glow hair. She knew this boy, the boy who remind her to stay strong and true, to never give up, to always…smile, he was the boy he adore till he was gone but his words has never left her but remain in her heart and trained to be strong and hope and pray for one day to find the missing golden boy who has been gone for so long, that's was her goal, her Ninja way and she will not let anyone stand in her way especially the masked Rouge.

'I have come this far and I cannot let myself to give in to him! I must become strong…I must…for him' she thought with high determination but she need a plan, a plan to unwind the Jutsu that Missing-Nin formulated other than escaping from it, but how? His Clones are blocking their attacks and chance of escape is slim and the masked Ninja is hidden in the mist watching as if it waiting for an opening, and Kakashi's Sharingan didn't seem to work in the mist, their abilities can only see the flow of the Chakra and because of the mist it can't be detect the Chakra flow.

And then Hinata had an epiphany, how foolish she is to forget? Her Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan gave the user the ability to see _solid object_.

"I figured out of a way to escape this mist and defeat the enemy" everyone turn their head and they all look at her with shock, surprise, and relief to the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Really! Tell us, Hinata" Kiba's voice could not contain the excitement he feels for he can finally get to kick this guy's ass once he hear Hinata's plan that is.

"My Byakugan!" she replied simply and Kiba almost fell over.

"Uh, not to spoil it for you but it's not gonna work, Hinata! I mean Kakashi's Sharingan didn't work on the guy so Doujutsu is useless here"

"No, every Jutsu has its flaws and I figured it out" said Hinata as she begin to explain.

"One of Sharingan's ability is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to Chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them while the Byakugan is can see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight" she then look at Kiba with Byakugan activated.

"Which mean I can easily find the masked Ninja through this mist and cancel his Jutsu" it shook them to the core and the possibility of her idea could actually work in their favor if it means getting out of this wretched fog. Kakashi and Kurenai nodded agreeing with her and silently proud of the heiress, she nodded back as she turn to face the heavy fog with fully activated Byakugan.

By the power of her eye-sight she had a clear vision around her, the red fog has Chakra mixed with the mist but it's not blue Chakra is as red as blood flowing around her but the clone's Chakra are blue flowing in them like an ocean wave but as she search till she found the unparticular.

Over seven yard away a Chakra like never she has seen is standing there hidden away from naked eyes of his enemies is dark red like the color of blood like he's bleeding all over him. It's the masked enemy they have searched for.

"He's over there! The enemy at 3 o'clock" she pointed at the enemy's hiding place and without delay Kakashi voice his order with powerful tune.

"Sasuke!" he said only his name and Sasuke already knew what his Sensei is implying and with a smirk he sprint at the enemy's hiding place.

"On it! Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" he swallowed the sir and filled in his lungs and then unleash the hellish fire like fire-breathing Dragon hurling straight to the enemy's direction.

Hidden within the red mist the masked enemy gasp at the blazing inferno is gaining on him ready burn him to crisp. He jump back as he put on a hand sign.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" over 200 hundred identical Clones have built themselves as a giant human wall of defense protecting the user, the fire-ball has made contact at the wall and engulfed them till every remaining of the Clones have poofed from existence, he thought he was safe however out of the burning flames Sasuke burst out with Kunai in hand with smug smirk. The masked-nin saw it coming and with his fast reflexes he swiftly pull out his own Kunai and block his offender's attack, they clash together as their faces inches close to the other as Sasuke smugly spoke.

"It's over!" the masked-nin growl at arrogance from the bastard that he hated to say but he's right, his Mist Jutsu is dissolving his Jutsu can only if the user stay in far range never moving and stay focusing on keeping his Red Mist intact, his Red Mist can stay as long as he keep focusing his Chakra and pouring it to the mist and if he lose that focus the mist fade into nothing and that's what happening right now.

His powerful Red Mist is leaving him, exposing him from veiling, leaving him barren and wide-open to his enemies. Sasuke pushed with every strength he has to defeat him but his enemy is too quick that he pushed Sasuke away and both parted and skid on solid ground till they're few feet away from each other.

The Red Mist has finally recede into nothingness and the Konoha Ninjas are free and able to see the masked enemy so clearly while Tazuna is gaping in awe and amazement at this, it never crossed his mind to see like this to happen, the Red Mist that took the life of many has subjugated into air. It just…no word could describe such shocking turn of event, he guessed that all the stories and legends about on how powerful and gifted and talented Ninja of the Leaf are true especially the new generation of Ninja of this era.

'These guys are… stupendous' Tazuna thought with hope he now surrendered.

* * *

From above the tree top the fake Hunter-Ni who crouched and watched the whole battle has let out a startling gasp, the Red Mist has faded and exposing the whereabouts of his partner and watch as his partner is going one on one battle with Uchiha kid.

"No! That's impossible! No one has ever…" he has no idea what to say to this or perhaps these Konoha Ninjas are as talented as he heard.

He was about to go down there and aid him but by the look from up here, he can see that his partner is handling pretty well, he mange to avoid the fire and blocked the enemy's attack, if worse comes to show he will have to intervene.

* * *

The creator of the Red Mist is growling like an angry cat, the young Uchiha and his smug smirk is driving him mad to the bone but he will not give him the satisfaction to show his weak side, no, he will not lose to this self-arrogant jerk, he must win this battle…for them.

He call upon the strength he has and pushed himself and the Uchiha away. Sasuke grunted but he is good as his eyes glued to the masked enemy as he ready himself to unleash his fury upon him.

The masked hunter glare deadly through his eye hole as he study his opponent with steady gaze, not letting himself slip if by chance one false move he could end up captured or dead which did not want neither of that, he will win his mission no matter what without falter. Sasuke is also kept his steady gaze at the masked hunter for any sign of movement even if it just a twitch of finger he will know and react to any attack.

The silence is intense and thick almost unbearable except those two Ninja who held their ground, their gazes only at each other, focusing solely on another, never waver never to avert as if only them and them alone as they face the ultimate showdown, ready to deliver his power to see who is superior than the other not by power and skill but by sheer willpower without time and matter.

The wind howled as the sound clink from the sandals pushed into run as they charge like two raging bulls, Sasuke has made a Fire-Style hand sign while Naruto's only weapon is his trusty Kunai.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" and Sasuke spit volley of small fireballs aiming at the masked Ninja, but the masked hunter had the upper hand he multiply himself into the same number of clone equal to the number of fireballs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" and massive army of Shadow Clones build themselves as a barrier to protect their User once more. The raging fires made it contact and hit every Clone till they're all gone and poofed.

Sasuke didn't mutter a curse for not hitting his enemy but he will sure to get him with another Jutsu, he see his enemy running to the side and somehow his eyes mange to caught his hand seal and then his hands started to glow bright blue and loud screech and the masked Ninja is coming to him.

"Wind Style: Edge Cutter" Sasuke jump backward before he sliced his arm off but his back is on the tree, he look to see him coming to him again with his right hand aiming for his head but he quickly ducked and he's safe but then he let out a startling gasp when he see an overgrown tree sliced clean off with one swipe, if he hadn't avoid that attack he'll end up like that tree.

'He's strong, fast, skillful!' then he smirked, the smirk he never used since, the smirk that he rarely shown to anyone that mean that he have found a strong opponent and it made his inside quiver with anticipation to test his strength, intelligence, skill, he found his worthy opponent.

"Stand aside, pretty boy! Let us show how it's done" his smirk vanish in instant when that lousy mutt show try to rain his parade.

Kiba and Akamaru stood before the enemy with confidence around him and a smirk to go with it, he will win this battle against his enemy and the Uchiha bastard will think twice for mocking him, now it's time for the real show to start.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" the pup woofed ready for action and putting his nervousness to the side. Kiba formed a Tiger Hand Seal and call out his trademark Jutsu.

"Man Beast Clone!" and then Akamaru has transformed into a perfect copy of his master Kiba. Then followed by the original Kiba bent down and he start to look feral when he growl and Akamaru-Kiba Clone jumped and landed on his master's back with an equal savage look like Kiba.

"Get ready to be shredded! Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!" Kiba and his partner Akamaru spin at ferocious speed and whirl toward the masked Ninja.

The mysterious Masked-Nin made a run for it while his hands still glows but prove to be quite difficult since the speed is alarming and gaining till it made its contact to his back and scream, he feel his back been drill to his flesh and bones before it ceased to halt and Kiba and his faithful canine grinned in victory when they landed on the ground.

"Yes! I win I beat that guy, the victory goes to Kiba Inuzuka" but his victory didn't last long when the supposed enemy just poofed to nothing and he is stomped to say anything other than dumb "what!?"

"A Clone!? But how? When?" he asked all the dumb question made Sasuke roll his eyes at his unending idiocy.

"Che! You're hopeless in so many levels" he commented and resulted Kiba to snarl at his face.

"You would too when you fall for his tricks" before he struck with another of his comebacks Sasuke saw in blink of an eye the enemy is right behind Kiba with his razor-edge hand ready to slice him like a cake, he pushed Kiba rather roughly and he jumped out of the away to the opposite direction. The enemy cursed when he missed before he stepped back, his enemies are getting to get on his nerve.

And to add his frustration his Jutsu is depleting till it's gone, he cursed but he won't dare to give up till he finish the mission but then he sensed someone is coming from behind him, he swiftly turn around and quickly blocked the enemy's attack. He look up to see his enemy and surprise hidden behind his mask to see a Hyuuga Heiress is now his opponent. Hinata grunt for blocking her attack and quickly jump back and put on a Hyuuga attack pose as her enemy did the same.

They stayed in silence while Hinata's mind debate but not on what Jutsu she's going to use next but what she caught a peep through his eye hole. Cloudless blue eyes like the summer sky, full of life or deeper than ocean blue, blue that can change the shade of its color just by setting the mood and it felt very familiar. She has seen those eyes before, the eyes that she have longed searching for, the eyes who did not judge her but accept her, the eyes who make her feel safe not caged, the eyes who made her happy, the eyes of light she adore and love.

But that is impossible to think like this at the situation like this, she must focus on beating the enemy but she can't seem to get her mind to erase those shining blue eyes that seem to hunt her. She was soon snapped out of her hypnosis when Kakashi and Kurenai step up and in front of the enemy.

"This ends here now!" Kakashi exclaimed with Sharingan glow bright red and ready and Kurenai is as ready as ever be.

The masked Ninja won't back out from fight no matter what even in face of strong enemy.

"I will fight for the sake of this mission without falter and without dying" his words did not hold any coldness in them but determination and pure will which made both Jonin astound him. Just before any of them make a move when suddenly an ice mirror appears out of thin air and in the Mirror is the other fake Hunter-Nin who took Zabuza away.

The Jonin is surprised but they're not the only ones, the masked Nin is surprised to see him here. The Hunter let out his hand out of the glass mirror and place on his partner's shoulder.

"We must retreat" those three words has sent a shocking bolt in the masked Ninja.

"What?!"

"You cannot continue to fight, it's too much of risk and Zabuza is injured badly and we need treat him now!" he mumbled making sure no one can hear him but his partner, as much he hate to back down from fight but they are matters are important than here. He nodded and turn around to face them.

"We'll fight in another time" he said before he walk through the ice mirror, the Jonin quickly sprint to stop them but they were not fast enough because as soon the masked Ninja stepped inside the mirror it melts away resulting both fake Hunters escape.

All that was left is a looming silence and the fight they didn't win but what's important now that no one had died they've survived and they will be ready to fight them once again if they return. Kakashi has a nagging feeling in pit of his stomach that the next fight will be harder and much fiercer and something more. Then without warning a swirl of dizziness overwhelmed the one-eye Sharingan Jonin and his knees are turning into jelly and about to fall and Kurenai feel the same thing before the two of them dropped to their knees.

"Sensei!" the worried yell from Team 7 and 8 as they quickly rush to help their Sensei.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" said Kiba in worry for her.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are you alright?"

"They run out of Chakra after that ferocious fight. C'mon, let's take them to my place it's not too far" Tazuna spoke seeing they're on verge to collapse, the Ganins hurried each holding their Sensei's arms and place them around their shoulder for support and follow Tazuna as he lead to his home.

However, Hinata can't seem to stop to think about the mysterious masked Ninja and the feeling of familiarity filled her mind and heart and it made it hard for her to stop thinking about him it made her feel uneasy and most of all sad because his eyes remind of person she respected and loved.

'Naruto-kun'

* * *

Far away from Team Konoha and the Bridge Builder a mirror appear out of the blue in middle of the forest and the two Hunters come out of the mirror then the mirror melts away after they escaped.

"Are you alright? You're not injured I hope" the mirror-making Hunter asked in concern for his friend's well-being.

"I'm fine" he answered quickly not dare to show his friend the heavy turmoil he's feeling inside. The Hunter could sense his distress but he will not pressure him knowing what he's feeling right now, for now they need to take Zabuza back so they can heal him. Now there out of enemy's eyes they're safe to remove his mask, he removed his mask and his face is revealed as a beautiful boy with his eyes and hair are brown.

"We must return to hideout, Naruto" said the brown-haired Hunter as the other removed his own mask and turn to face his partner. His face has changed over the years he no longer have baby fat, his whisker-like marks haven't changed neither to his bright blue eyes and golden locks.

"Alright, Haku"

* * *

TADA! I finished this chapter and I hope it is to your likings, hope you enjoy and I'll see next time on The Red Mist.


End file.
